


sundays

by psychotics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, also i read over this Once idk if there's gonna be mistakes, author is transmasc 😁, dude it's just really bad fucking porn, he's trans because i Fucking said so, i forgot abt souda's teeth leave me the Fuck alone, i wrote this entirely on impulse, idk when this takes place Uhh, it's just. porn, it's never said in the fic nor is it implied but i want you to know, it's short. it's bad. Don't read it, souda has adhd, souda loves fuyuhiko a lot, this is super self indulgent btw, yoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotics/pseuds/psychotics
Summary: souda and fuyuhiko like sundays.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	sundays

**Author's Note:**

> it's just souda eating fuyuhiko out Idk what more to tell you

they're lying on the carpet. souda's got his tongue swirling into fuyu's oversensitive clit and he's _whining_. fuyuhiko's laid out on the floor, back propped up by a pillow, in nothing but a baby blue training bra and a pair of black knee-high socks. souda licks at his folds gently, and fuyu shoves his hands into his boyfriend's magenta hair.

it's nice, the days they have together, when kazuichi can relax and take care of the boy he loves. the soft pecks on each other's cheeks, the hand holding, nothing can compare to when they're alone like this, when the sun's shining in from the overhead window, illuminating fuyu's features, his freckles, his face, making him seem even more ethereal.

souda's nipping at fuyu's clit, fuyu's cunt dripping and leaking into souda's mouth and souda loves every second of it. he tastes sweet, of course, as souda flicks his tongue up and down his pussy.

"tastes good," souda remarks, sucking on the swollen labia, "sweet."

"mmh," fuyuhiko breathes as he pushes his hips up toward souda's face, closing his eyes. "don't talk."

souda's quiet for a few moments, taking his time, bringing fuyuhiko closer to coming with every suck of his clit, every nip at his folds, then opens his mouth again.

"you close?"

"i said don't talk." it comes out a bit harsher than he means it to, and he apologizes. "sorry," he mumbles out, "yeah. close."

souda sucks and nibbles, marking dark violet bruises onto the small portions underneath fuyuhiko's thighs, smiling against them when the blond boy moans out a soft plea, for him to be faster, and souda complies.

he laps up fuyuhiko's cunt with haste, and can feel him getting close, so close, and finally licks up his labia and eats him up and -

_"fuck,_ god, more, _souda_ -"

fuyuhiko comes all over the lower half of souda's face, sticky white still dribbling out of his pussy, and souda's still eating him out like his life depends on it, and it's so, so _good_ , but it's so _much_ and fuyuhiko can't stand it anymore as he pushes souda off of him, too drunk on pure ecstasy to care about the whine souda lets out.

"i wasn't done!" souda pouts as tries to lick the excess come off of his face.

"gross," fuyuhiko says as he rests on his pillow and closes his eyes, pawing around for his boyfriend.

souda lays down beside him and nestles into his shoulder. they enjoy themselves for a moment.

"you know we have to clean up, right?"

"don't ruin this."

souda and fuyuhiko decide they like sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so so sorry you read this


End file.
